


Daybreak

by vivalaegghead



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalaegghead/pseuds/vivalaegghead
Summary: Time seems to stand still at Skyhold while the Inquisition waits for Corypheus' final blow. Worry and fear forbids Aijah from sleeping as she reminisces on the moments and friends she will hold closest to her heart.





	Daybreak

The soft whisper of midnight wind rustled through the floor-length curtains, bringing promises of a nearing spring. Nights within Skyhold were notoriously chilly, the vast castle was nestled in the bosom of two towering mountain ranges. The snow-covered cliffs protected Skyhold’s inhabitants from invaders, and cradled them to sleep every night like a dutiful mother. This night, Aijah found herself welcoming the warm wind with bared, prickled skin. Her thoughts convinced her to forgo the covers for the night, and instead she found herself wide-eyed, cradling her feather pillow to her bare chest. Ivory eyes watched as the wind teased the curtains and danced over her milky skin, which was lovingly illuminated by the moon.

            The she-elf was unsure if it was the full moon or the pit that grew in her stomach that forbid her from sleeping. She shifted her gaze across the room, every minute movement caused her heart to jump within its bony confines. Her body seemed to have calcified in her fetal position, she was poised to move at a moment’s notice, poised to kill whomever Corypheus had sent to end her. Sweaty palms clung to her pillow, and she buried her head in an attempt to hide from the fears that relentlessly tore at her.

            _Please_. She begged for the memories of warmth, of laughter, of treading through life without fear. Tragedy had thrust her and her unlikely band of friends together, yet somehow they had all melded together seamlessly. Skyhold had provided them with refuge, with a chance to grow both the Inquisition and as individuals. The complicated smell of whiskey overcame her as she remembered the late nights spent at the tavern. The elf naively went toe-to-toe with Varric, trying to outdrink the veteran dwarf. When the liquor took its course and she found herself under the table, Varric made sure she made it up to her room. She can remember how his chest hair felt on her fingertips, and how her throat was numbed from the warmth of the whiskey.

Sera’s laughs took root at the base of her brain and began blooming throughout her cerebrum. The spunky elf that was one of the firsts to join the original group. Despite her erratic living and dismissive behavior towards both Aijah and Solas, she always kept her Inquisitor friend close. Aijah could still taste the airy whipped cream of the pies they made, and the time Sera missed her intended target and hit Aijah instead. Whether on accident or on purpose Aijah still isn’t sure to this day, but she remembered how it took hours to clean the pie from her white locks. All the while Sera was perched on the windowsill, bent over with laughter that reverberated off the walls.

A rustle from the balcony broke Aijah from her thoughts, her rigid body shot up from the warmth of her bed. Magic fizzled from within her, sparks licking her fingertips. Long legs slipped silently from her bed, and she tiptoed her way to the wall. Bare back pressed against the rough stone, she quickly racked her brain for the best plan of action.

 _One spell. One hit. That’s all I need_. A small scratching noise coming from the banister caused her heart to stop, her palms seared with the surge of power from her magic. She knew she could do it. She had to. She rounded the wall to face the blustery balcony, hands illuminated from the spell that began forming on her lips. Small, black shiny eyes peered back at her. A small squirrel chirped once at her, confused, then quickly scuttled over the balcony. Unable to hold her magic back, she unleased her spell into the night air with a cry. Purple lightening illuminated the dark sky, seeming to jump erratically from star to star. The warmth of her tears collected on her cheeks, and she bared her sadness to the moon, daring the celestial being to witness her. Corypheus hadn’t been spotted in weeks, thus the Inquisition’s forces were at a standstill until some reasonable plan of action could be made. The waiting was beginning to eat at Aijah, her anxiety chewed at her ribcage like a starved mutt. What if Corypheus attacked when they weren’t ready? What if she were the only one to survive?

 _What if I never get to see another morning?_ She clutched her mouth, unable to hold a sob back.

“Vhenan?” Solas’ soft voice rode the night air towards her. Aijah turned to her lover who had been fast asleep in bed, face painted in shame at the spectacle she must have been. Her nakedness was only hidden by her long locks of snow white hair, the tendrils had surrendered to the wind and twisted helplessly around her body. His strong hand reached out to her, beckoning her back to the safety of his arms and the bed that they shared.

            Aijah’s legs began moving instinctually towards him, wobbling from the energy she had spent on her spell. The feeling of silky sheets beneath her hands caused her to collapse partially onto the bed, her hair fell around her face and she let silent tears fall from her eyelashes. Solas shifted to the edge of the bed, gathered his frail lover in his arms, and laid her gently down in a nest of pillows. Pulling the stark white sheets over Aijah, he slid next to her, arms protectively shielding her from the night.

“What is wrong, my love?” Solas pressed his lips to her ear after a few moments of silent tears passed between them. His comforting hand ran the length of her hair, then moved to forge mindless trails along her spine. Solas had witnessed the silent nights of crying that Aijah had endured, he had witnessed his lovers body grow thin from worry, and the heavy bags that hung under her ivory eyes from restless nights such as this. His offerings of food and comfort were turned down with a dismissive wave of her hand. He began planting kisses along her forehead like an offering laid out to a quiet god.

            Aijah reached out a tentative hand to move a fingertip across the dimple in his chin, wet eyes finally met his. He gently clasped her hand, planting kisses on each fingertip, pulling her bareness closer to his. “I can’t do this.” The words tumbled quietly from her lips and suspended themselves in the air between them. He breathed in her words, tucking her fringe behind her ears so he could caress her cheek. Sadness welled somewhere deep in his chest. He knew he was causing her this pain, and every tear that spilled on her cheek was another stab to his heart. He had tried telling her, had every intention to, but the words grew thick on his tongue and he couldn’t break them free. His fingers traced the places on her face that her vallaslin once stained, and he remembered the loving looks she had cast at him while he removed her markings.

Gods, how could he have done this to her?

“I’m scared of waiting. I’m scared of never seeing another morning. Of never waking up next to you.” Solas felt his heart shatter, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Sputters of green light shone from under the covers from the mark on Aijah’s hand. She lifted her hand to inspect it, the green light shifted, illuminating both of their faces. Solas’ hand moved to clasp hers, and he brought it to rest against his chest. The mark seemed to react to the beating of his heart, for they both pulsed in perfect harmony.

“Vhenan.” Her eyes moved from her mark to study his face once more. Solas’ heart swelled under her gaze, and the mark shifted to a bright green which consumed the whole room.

“I promise you, we shall live to greet the sun. For years to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea in mind that Solas didn't leave Lavellan after removing her vallaslin, thus they would remain together until after the final fight. Just a quick late night snippet, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
